dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TofuDB/Custom Cards
SSGSSE Vegeta = |type_1 = |cost = 77 |JPdate = Fake |GLBdate = Fake |artwork_250px = |Quotes = “I MUST DEFECT YOU!!” ”You’re not ready for the True MIGHT of a SAIYAN’S POWEERRRR—!!” |disambig = Vegeta |LS_description = “Pure Saiyans” category Ki +4 and HP, ATK & DEF +155% or All Types Ki +4 and HP, ATK & DEF +77% |SA_name = 12-17 Ki Final Flash Unleashed 18+ KiThe Proudest of Pride |SA_description = 12-17 KiGreatly raises DEFRaises DEF by 50%for 4 turns and Causes ColossalKi Multiplier for 12 Ki is 160% damage to the enemy 18+ Ki Greatly raises ATK & DEFRaises SA Multiplier by 50% and DEF by 50% for 4 turns and causes Mega-Colossal18 Ki Multiplier is 240%damage to the enemy |additional_information = By TofuDB If you want to use the render please ask for permission to use as the render took me almost 2 hours to make, thanks for listening |ref = Yes |PS_name = Pushing Among the Hope and Love |PS_description = ATK & DEF +80% at the start of a turn; Additionally Raises ATK & DEF by up to 80%(The Less HP remaining, the greater the boost); Additional ATK & DEF +20% when Enemy has a negative downgrade of any type; Medium30% Chance to stun for 1 turnchance to stun the attacked enemy; When Against a type Bypasses the enemy’s damage reduction from the start of battle for 4 turns; High50% Chance to perform a Critical Hit chance to perform a Critical Hit When HP is 69% or below; When there is “Universe Survival Saga” category enemy present then additional ATK & DEF +40% |Active_skill = Massively Raises ATK temporarilyRaises “Ultimate Damage” multiplier by 100% during the attack and Causes UltimateUltimate Multiplier is 550% Damage to all enemies and Stuns all Enemies; can be activated when HP is 69% or below(Once Only) |Active_skill_name = For Family and Friends |Link_skill = Super Saiyan - Prodigies - Royal Lineage - Prepared for Battle - Tournament of Power - Fierce Battle - Legendary Power |Category = Universe Survival Saga - Realm of Gods - Pure Saiyans - Full Power - Representatives of Universe 7 - Transformation Boost - Vegeta's Family |ki_icon_16px = |HP_base = 7179 |ATK_base = 9717 |DEF_base = 3333 |HP_evomax = 17197 |ATK_evomax = 19717 |DEF_evomax = 7777 |Pot HP_base = 27179 |Pot ATK_base = 29177 |Pot DEF_base = 9999 |Pot HP_evomax = 31797 |Pot ATK_evomax = 39177 |Pot DEF_evomax = 11111 |how_obtain = Only a determined WARRIOR can obtain such a card. Now... If you’re truly up for it then...answer my question... “Does a Android such as yourself experience FEAR?!” }} |-|Super Saiyan God Goku= |type_1 = |cost = 77 |JPdate = Fake |GLBdate = Fake |artwork_250px = |Quotes = “Such Power!” ”READY?!” |disambig = Vegeta |LS_description = “Realm of Gods” category Ki +4 and HP, ATK & DEF +130% or Super Class Ki+4 and HP, ATK & DEF +70% |SA_name = 12-17 Ki Limitbreaking Kamehameha 18+ KiRealm of God Beatdown |SA_description = 12-17 KiGreatly raises ATKRaises SA Multiplier by 50%for 4 turns and Causes ColossalKi Multiplier for 12 Ki is 160% damage to the enemy 18+ Ki Greatly raises ATK & DEFRaises SA Multiplier by 50% and DEF by 50% for 4 turns and causes Mega-Colossal18 Ki Multiplier is 240%damage to the enemy |additional_information = By TofuDB If you want to use the render please ask for permission to use as the render took me almost 2 hours to make, thanks for listening |ref = Yes |PS_name = Successful Form of Ritual |PS_description = ATK & DEF +30% per turn passed(Max 210%), when Reaching Max then Reduces ATK & DEF to 80% for the rest of Battle and recovers 100% HP and Performs a Critical Hit for 4 turns; Additional ATK & DEF +100% when HP is 50% or below |Active_skill = For up to 3 turns, Survives 1-shot Attacks, and Recovers 20% HP, & which each attack received ATK +10%(Max 120%); can be activated from the 2nd turn of battle(Once Only) |Active_skill_name = Growth of Godhood |Link_skill = Super Saiyan - Super-God Combat - Shocking Speed - Prepared for Battle - The First Awakened - Fierce Battle - Legendary Power |Category = Realm of Gods - Pure Saiyans - Movie Heroes - Goku's Family |ki_icon_16px = |HP_base = 7179 |ATK_base = 9717 |DEF_base = 3333 |HP_evomax = 17197 |ATK_evomax = 19717 |DEF_evomax = 7777 |Pot HP_base = 27179 |Pot ATK_base = 29177 |Pot DEF_base = 9999 |Pot HP_evomax = 31797 |Pot ATK_evomax = 39177 |Pot DEF_evomax = 11111 |how_obtain = Only a determined WARRIOR can obtain such a card. Now... If you’re truly up for it then...answer my question... “Does a Android such as yourself experience FEAR?!”}} Category:Blog posts